story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jocelyn
Jocelyn (ジョセリン Joserin), also known as J-Z, is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Eric and Sascha's daughter, Jocelyn, will arrive in Funville together after you complete the third diary. Jocelyn is outgoing and sometimes she may seem to be a little aggresive. Likes to spend her time playing outside, especially when she can play with cats. Jocelyn can be found in all parts of Funville, and has a very sporadic schedule. Your rival for Jocelyn's affection is Xavier. If the two end up getting married, they will move away from Funville and only come back to visit in spring season. Before she is married, Jocelyn lives and works with her parents at their own pet shop. Jocelyn is quite difficult to find because she can be found anywhere around Funville. After the player marries Jocelyn, she will move into his home, but still help her parents at the pet shop. On Tuesday, she spends her afternoon admiring the animals at Macaron Ranch. After she marries Xavier, he will move in with her. Jocelyn has the same schedule as she did before marriage. If the weather is bad, Jocelyn will stay at home regardless whether she is single or married. Black Love Event *Outside the player's home *Jocelyn's name tag on dialogue box is at black or further This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, assuming that Jocelyn's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Jocelyn will meet the male player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Jocelyn will be pleased, and the player takes the Cherry Ice Cream. However, if you reject Jocelyn's gift, she will become upset and your relationship level with her decreases by 1000 XP. ---- Purple Love Event *Jocelyn's name tag on dialogue box is at purple or further *The player has seen her Black Love Event Jocelyn wants the player to find her lost item. ---- Blue Love Event *Jocelyn's name tag on dialogue box is at blue or further *The player has seen her Purple Love Event An event will occur after requirements previously mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Jocelyn on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will take the player to somewhere private. We then end up appearing at the beach. Jocelyn likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Jocelyn, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Jocelyn. It takes a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event *Jocelyn's name tag on dialogue box is at yellow or further *The player has seen her previous love events Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Jocelyn to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Jocelyn in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. You can accept or refuse. Afterward, be sure to show up on the beach at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and relationship with Jocelyn goes down by 800 XP. She will be very upset the next time the protagonist talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. After the player has seen all 4 of Jocelyn's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending your wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The new nickname cannot be changed later, so think carefully! The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Jocelyn will act sensitive and quiet. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have black hair, hazel eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green whilst the girl's clothing will be colored orange. The player will get the same result if one marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *At the campground *15:00 to 16:00 *Sunday *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married. Jocelyn has just finished eating some food that Xavier made, and questions him about his cooking. Xavier's cooking is certainly unique! Jocelyn wonders if her Mom would feel better eating some of Xavier's cooking. Xavier says he will be happy to make Sascha some food, if it makes her feel better! ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Before 12:00 *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married. Find the rival of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take their significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Jocelyn will ask Xavier to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, they, however will not lose friendship points. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married. If the person is playing as a female character and upon leaving her house in the morning, Jocelyn will ask about her relationship with Xavier. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Jocelyn will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Xavier herself, discourage her. This event will play a bit different if the player is married, regardless of gender. The only exception is choices; the option "That's a bad idea." will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Cinnamon Pet Shop *11:00 to 14:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Not on Sunday *Xavier (Boy Player)/Jocelyn (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married. *Both Eric and Sascha are at a Blue friendship level or less. Alternatively, do not become friends with them. Xavier and Jocelyn will announce that they are leaving Funville together! Eric disagrees (naturally), and starts to blame Xavier for planning this idea in his daughter's head. Sascha diffuses the argument, and gives Jocelyn her permission. Sascha's only request is that Xavier keeps Jocelyn happy forever. Xavier and Jocelyn will get married 7 days after this event. Approximately 1 year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Xavier or Jocelyn (depending on gender you are playing as), telling that they will celebrate their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and of course, their family. Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. After Xavier and Jocelyn are married, the two of them will eventually end up with a daughter named Zaneta. Moreover, Xavier and Jocelyn will not move away while still caring for their child. They will always be with Zaneta until she grows up and becomes independent. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes